The Demon From 1913
by Serpico1986
Summary: The Italian Hall hit the headlines again, when John and his sons make their way to Michigan in order to rebuild some aspects of their lives. Set in my A/U storylines, can now John and his son Dean solve a mystery eighty years old?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Dear Colleagues,**

 **I´m here by today, to present you, my newest Supernatural Fanfiction and in this case, it´s a fanfic, mixed with a real event.**

 **Here, the story following, takes place in 1997 Calumet Michigan, a few years following my other story (Winchester Redirected) so, any doubts, read the other story. Just one thing, in my point of view, it's the only way I found to write John as a good father to the boys.**

 **Anyway, for this story, it´s writing around the events surrounding the Italian Hall Disaster, in December, 1913. According to the Wikipedia, a tragedy in which Seventy-three men, women, and children, mostly striking mine workers and their families, were crushed to death in a stampede when someone falsely shouted "fire" at a crowded Christmas party. But till today, no one knows who did that.**

 **Information: in real life, the building, once known as The Italian Mutual Benefit Society, has been demolished, in 1984, years after the Miners' Strike. Reasons? Authorities found it unsafe and the only remain, is it´s front door, kept as a memorial from the 1913 massacre.**

 **However, to this story, let´s pretend the building still exist and it´s a haunted place, where the victim´s souls are till now, hostage by a demon.**

 **Back to the fanfic contest, the villain, another fellow hunter name Edward and the two kids name Billy and Freddie, are my responsibility, while the girl name Christina Pole, belongs to my dear friend and colleague DSCWin.**

 **After that, I take my leave. I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Have everyone a delightful reading time.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **This is just the prologue, the Winchester family will appear next chapter. syill, i hope tou apreciate this story**

* * *

 **THE DEMON OF 1913**

 **Prologue**

 **Calumet, Michigan, 24 July, 1997**

Tree brave kids ride their bikes toward the old streets of the former Copper Country. It was the end of vacation and Christina Pole and her two friends Billy Jolie and Freddie Watson decided to look for an adventure.

Tired of riding and finding nothing that could be turn into an adventure, the kids decided to stop for a lunch, right in front a huge, but abandoned building, with its windows broken and doors locked.

"I bet you don't have courage to go in there, Billy." Freddie smirked at his friend

"Of course I have!" The boy snapped "and you Christy?"

"I don't know" the girl said "I heard stories about this place, it´s seems haunted."

" _The Italian Mutual Benefit Society_ " Billy read the huge ornamented sign "cool! Let's check this out"

"Really?" Christina was a little afraid.

"Come on Christy, we're looking for an adventure aren't we?" Freddie mocked

"Alright then!" She said "let's go!"

And they went. Freddie in front, with is pocket lantern, as they open the huge door and climb the crack stairs, til they found a huge saloon, with chairs scattered everywhere, an old Christmas tree was still standing on a corner, with its ornaments and gifts on the floor, but everything seemed so old and sad.

Freddie walked over towards a broken down piano and gently brushed the broken ivory keys allowing the soft high pitched music echoed off the walls making all three of the kids shake and slowly move towards the middle of the room. Christina slipped and fell down on the ground. She looked down to see what let her fall and her heart slowly pounded in her chest. Her hands trembled as she picked up a broken doll, with dust covered hair and one of the eyes were permanently stuck shut. "That's creepy." Billy said taking the doll away from his friend. Christina didn't object and rubbed her arms as she suddenly felt cold.

"Do you guys feel that breeze?" She asked her voice quaking slightly. Billy and Freddie looked at her then felt a soft breeze blow past the back of their necks. "You felt it too?" She asked and watched as they both nodded.

"Alright, I think I feel like I had enough adventure for one day." Freddie said slowly backing up towards the door.

"Come on Freddie. We got to grab something to prove we were in here and we'll be famous back at school."

"Billy, I'm with Freddie on this." Christina wasn't exactly a coward but her stomach twisted as she usually got when she got in a bad situation. "Maybe we should leave." All three of them froze as something scattered across the piano making them all turn around. Nobody was there but the piano continued to play sending little puffs of dust into the air. Soon the area around them began to fill up music laughter and soft talk. All three of them were shaking sliding closer together as they area around them lit up with lights that hadn't been turned on in years while ghostly figures of people began to materialize around them. Some of the adults began to dance with nice clothes while children began to run and chase each other.

"Freddie, Billy..." Christina whispered shrinking further into a corner. "What are..."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Christy." Freddie said slowly walking over towards a group of ghostly men and woman that were talking.

He was about to see if he could touch their shoulders when suddenly a body less voice echoed through the hall. "FIRE!" Soon the room erupted with screams as the ghostly figures rushed towards the door that Billy and Christina still stood against. They turned around trying to push the door but found it locked.

"Freddie!" They both screamed as the ghost of the people began to scream and push the door. Freddie rushed over and grabbed an arm before yanking and Billy stumbled to his feet only to fall with blood slowly coming from cuts from the side of his head. "Billy!" Freddie exclaimed as his friend winced at his injury. "Christy!" Freddie rushed towards the doors only to be pushed back as one by one the ghostly figures began to disappear and the lights slowly dimmed. He looked over at his friend Billy only to look back to find Christina lying on her side not moving. "Don't be dead, Christy." Freddie said rolling his friend over to see she shared a similar injuries as Billy. "Help!" Freddie screamed as he ran to the window. "Someone help me!" His heart seemed to fall deeper in her chest as he heard a soft dark chuckle right behind him. Turning around slowly he saw a dark shape standing in the doorway. His hoped soared as he thought he was here to help him out but as he rushed over to thank the man, he froze as instead of a normal colored eye his eyes were completely blacked out and he disappear.

''let´s get out of here!'' it was Billy who exclaimed, since he was a bit taller, he took Christina on his back and hushed again toward the now open door, stopping only to pull Freddie back to reality and the tree of then rush out of the building as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a little change of mind. instead of the fellow gunter named Edward, i will write Christina´s parents Mr. and Mrs. Pole been hunters, i hope you don´t mind**

* * *

 **THE DEMON FROM 1913 – Chapter 1**

 **(3 Months Later)**

It was a Monday, 4PM, when a black 67-chevy Impala, almost flew through the main street of Calumet. Inside the vehicle however, it was complete silence, aside from the whispering patter of a conversation the younger member of the family was having with himself.

It happened that not a month ago, the 17- year old Dean, in order to get some girls attention, decided to use his damaged little brother Sam as bait, to approach the group of girls in question, since Sam´s 4-year old innocence was in their point of view a cute contrast with his 13-year old appearance.

Sadly, for both brothers, most of the girls were actually demons in disguise, trying to take Sam away. For a strike of good luck, one of the demons, a female one name Ruby helped then escape, so to speak and hand then to John, who got furious with Dean for put his brother on danger.

To make the matters worse, the day next, Ruby possesses John´s boss and fired him, in order to force the older man and his two sons to get out of town. This way, as they could barely afford Sam's medicines with the small amount of money they had, John forced his two sons to endure the long trip from their town of Blue Earth to Calumet in order to find a home and a new sort of life.

_/_

''seriously, Dad, how much longer this silent treatment you are giving me will last?'' Dean asked as they approached the town line, but as expected, John said nothing ''you know, you are right Dad, I screw up, but you can´t ignore me forever'' he said and again John said nothing.

Obviously that night, when they stopped for the night, John nearly ripped Dean's ears with shouts and yelling making Sam scared and start to cry. After two hours of his young son's cries John calmed down long enough to sleep trying to think of a calming way to speak to his oldest son again. But that would have to wait for next time.

''Dee is in trouble'' Sam repeated quietly, every time his older brother tried to talk to their father ''yeah, Dee in trouble''

''Sam!'' John looked at his trough the rearview mirror ''Sam, look at me'' he called the boy again

''Hi daddy!'' the boy waved to the mirror

''behave yourself too, alright?''

''k!'' he said and realized something ''Daddy, ´m hungry'' Sam said and immediately, Dean bent down and give his brother a sandwich, one to his father who take it without saying thank you and one for himself.

Once the three had finished their sandwiches, the car fell silent again. Sam fell asleep in the backseat while Dean stared out the window afraid to speak to his dad. John glanced over at both Sam who was sleeping peacefully in the back while he saw that Dean was staring out the window. He opened his mouth to say something to Dean but kept his mouth shut and instead looked ahead as he drove his mind wondering on his late wife Mary.

_/_

John grumbled as he pulled to a stop outside the first motel they found in town and glared at Dean before saying, darkly. "Stay put. Keep an eye on your brother." Dean was about to say 'I know dad,' but the look John had given made him keep his mouth shut tight.

John walked quickly into the front lobby and gently tapped the bell as he didn't see anyone behind the counter. A man about his aged walked out looking quite tired and stood in front of John.

"How can I help you?" The man asked sounding like he just wanted the day to be over.

"I need to know what your cheapest room you've got." John said pulling out a few twenties from his back pocket. The man rolled his eyes and pointed to a sign on the corner of the counter. 'Rooms starting at $70 a night' the sign said. "But I only have $57." John said his voice quavering with a sound of almost complete breakdown. "Can you please give me a room? I just need a room for tonight."

"I'm sorry sir." The man said shrugging. "I don't make the rules. But I can point you to a place just down the street." The man quickly picked up a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a address and handed it to John. "They're nice people. They take in almost anyone who needs it." John nodded his thanks and walked out to find Dean not in the passenger seat. He growled with anger but quickly relaxed when he saw him in the back with Sam gently stoking his hair. When John climbed in he could hear Sam sniffing and looked over at Dean who looked at him.

"Sammy was having a nightmare" Dean said softly continuing to run his fingers through his baby brother's hair.

John sighed, shook his head and get into the car ''close the door, we will drive for a few more minutes'' he ordered and Dean did what he has said, while smiling at how his brother Sam nuzzled his stomach before falling still.

_/_

The driving doesn´t least five minutes, as the Winchesters arrived at the address the other manager give John. The place however, named Miner´s Hotel, seemed like an old decrepit building ready to fell down; the roof looked like it had lost a bit of the shingles during the last couple of storms. A few of the widows were boarded up and the neon sign that hung in the front window flickered. John saw just a fee cars that looked like if they haven't been driven in a long time making John feel like a king driving his 67 Chevy.

_/_

"Need a room?" A short woman with long wavy chestnut hair and deep blue eyes asked as John stepped out of his vehicle.

"I do." John said a bit of desperation on his voice. "But I only have $57 and I need the rest for my son." Dean climbed out stand next to the door and Sam let out a whine because of him being so alone.

"Don't worry about payment." The woman said with a warm smile. "You might have to help with some of the housework of that's okay?"

"That would be fine. But I do have a son who's not entirely capable of doing, hard chores."

"Oh I don't mind. As long as he's able to help put away things I say we have a deal." The woman noticed the unsure gaze from Dean as he looked at the house with disgust. "I know it doesn't look like much, but the beds are comfortable and it's dry." Mrs. Pole smiled and gives John the room kay.

_/_

The first few months in Calumet were smooth to John and his sons, nothing fancy really had happened and finally John thought the hunter life would end to him.

Just the next weeks since their arrival, John enrolled Dean at Calumet High School and since Sam had finished his rehab two years ago and there wasn´t any special school in town, John kept his younger son always with him, as Sam helped in small things such handing him tools, make sure there´s enough toilet papers in the bathrooms or just making his father company, while playing with some of his toys. Sure at this mean time, John and Dean started to talk with each other again, but the older man never let Sammy alone with his brother again.

So that's basically this, work, some place to live regularly and food on the table, it was everything John wanted to his sons. Little did he know, his staying in the city would turn quickly into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DEMON FROM 1913 – Chapter 2**

The best part of living in Calumet, from John´s point of view, was the hospitality coming from the local people. In less than a month, not only John, but both of his kids, had made a bunch of friends and the Pole couple, always helped John keeping an eye on Sam, if his father was kind of busy.

It was a shame, in Dean´s point of view that all hot girl in town had a boyfriend already, or was a bit older for him. On the other hand, the good news, is that John and he had been talking a little more and he thought it was meter of time, till he get John´s trust again.

_/_

One random afternoon, as she came back from school, 8-years Christina pole, was walking toward her room, when she spotted Sam seating in the hall, playing with some toys, funny. She had seen him in the guest´s breakfast table a few times, having breakfast with his dad and another boy she doesn´t remember the name. He was very funny, Christina thought, always asking questions and acting as a little kid. Sure, as a curious girl, Christina asked her parents, why that boy was funny and Mr. Pole told her, that Sam´s brain was a little different than her´s and he thinks like a very small kid, instead like a big one.

Curious about that boy, Christina decided to approach him and talk, she was very friendly and maybe she could befriend him too.

''Hello'' she said, once stepping close to him. In response, Sam looked at her for a few seconds, thinking. ''what is your name?''

''Sam, my name is Sam'' he said, enthusiastically, already seeing her as a friend

''hi, Sam, my name is Christina… Chris'' she said seating cross legs in front of him ''you like farm?'' she asked noticing his farm animals toys.

''yeah, my brother Dean says I can´t say their names, so Daddy told me. This is a duck, this is a horse, this is a chicken…'' she said, pointing to each of the animals

''cool, Sam, that´s nice'' she laugh, making the other boy giggle ''can I play with you?''

''yeah'' Sam answered, but before the kids could start play, John appear and Sam ran to him, forgetting his toys

''Hello, Sammy, you made a new friend?'' John asked, looking from Sam, to Christina

''hi Mr. John'' she waved to him making the older man smile. Then, he reach to his pockets and took Sam´s medicines.

''drink with water, as the doctor told you remember?'' John instructed, giving his son a bottle of water''

''why he needs medicine?'' the little girl asked and John just smiled, not wanting to explain that.

Once the medicine routine finished, Christina asked John if Sam could play a little more ith her, but the kid apparently had forgotten about his new friend and now, seemed worry with another thing

''Daddy, want to go to the bathroom'' he announced

''Sure, Sammy, but no need to say it out loud'' John say, taking the toys and leading Sam to the bathroom.

_/_

t was late afternoon and Dean was making his way back to the hotel. But instead of going straight there, like he promised, he took a quick turn and headed towards an old rundown building. As paranoid as he was, Dean continued to walk down to the building as he was meeting with a friend he had met at school, named Rick. He shifted his backpack as he arrived at the place he and Rick were going to meet up.

A two stores rundown building with darkened broken windows sent a cold shiver down Dean's back. He usually never was uncomfortable or afraid. But today he was terrified. Mainly of his father finding out what he was about to do.

"Dean, glad you could make it." Rick's familiar voice draped over Dean causing his hunting instincts to kick in. "Ready to do this?"

"Man, if my dad finds out about what we're about to do, he will kill me." Dean said as he took a look over his shoulder.

"Relax, dude." Rick patted Dean's shoulder making Dean less more comfortable then when he first arrived. "Your old man isn't going to find out about this." Rick looked down the street a ways since he started to hear footsteps heading in their directions. "Alright, when she gets here, the game is on."

"Somehow being with Greta Hoberman isn't looking like the best thing anymore." Dean muttered. "Oh man dad is going to kill me."

"What's with the whole dreading your old man anyways?" Rick asked seeing his friend in distress.

"I made a mistake a while ago. Was supposed to be watching my little brother and I nearly got both of us killed." Rick nodded and shook his head. "So tell me again why we decided to come here instead of, I don't know, try to sneak into a bar or something?"

"Because if you pranked Greta Hoberman here of all places you'll be a God!"

"What's so important about his place?" Dean looked up and down the rotting wood and broken windows already feeling regret in doing this.

"It's a black mark here in town. You see back in 1913 there was a Christmas party here with families you know moms, dads and kids. Well, story goes that while the party was in full bloom someone, the police don't know who did it, yelled "Fire!" and caused the entire place to panic. People rushed to the exit only to have it blocked and they couldn't open it. There was a lot of dead the next day. Mostly kids." Rick looked down at his cellphone. "Alright. I'll call Greta, and tell her to meet us at the Bar just a few blocks from here. You take her here and the rest will be in the history books." Rick smiled making Dean Grimace. He already had a bad feeling things won't go down as planned.

_/_

This way, later that night, while his father was giving his brother a bath, Dean sneak out the room, took one of the hotel´s bike and goes meeting Rick at the old decrepit building, to set up their plan.

Unfortunately for Dean, someone from the hotel, saw the two boys and come back to tell John Dean´s location. Furious and tired, John asked Mrs. Pole to watch Sam for a few minutes, jump into his car and drive away as fast as he could and arriving in time to prevent the boys to prank poor Greta.

Once back in the car, it was a whole set of screaming and shouting all over again, this time far from Sam´s earshot and Dean telling his father for the first time, he hate him. In response, John just look at his son and say.

''if you don´t like me, fine, you are entitled to not like me, but I'm entitled to raise you in the right way'' he growled at Dean, who left the car without a word.

_/_

Next day by the morning, once Dean left, John and Sam got down for breakfast, before John could start his job, when suddenly an argument between Mr. and Mrs. Pole called the old man attention.

"So how long are they planning on staying?" Mr. Pole asked roughly.

"Just until they can get a decent job and to find a place of their own." His wife said sliding a plate across the table. "They needed a place to stay. They barely had the money for gas."

"What if they never leave?"

"Then our daughter would have someone else to hang out with instead of those kids that got her hurt."

There was a deep rough sigh before John and Sam walked in. Mrs.; Pole smiled at them before grabbing two more plates. "John, this is my husband Jerry. Jerry this is John Winchester and his son Sam. Where´s your oldest?''

''Dean left for school already'' John said getting a good look into Jerry's eyes as he sat down and start to help Sam with his breakfast. "I'm sorry to be such a bother, Mrs. Pole."

"Oh not at all. You three are welcomed to stay as long as you need." Mrs. Amanda Pole smiled, spotting her daughter coming with her back bag.

''ready for school sweetie?'' Jerry smiled at his daughter, who nodded

"Christina, don't forget you have that doctors appointment after school." Amanda said softly setting more plates of food on the table.

"Mommy, I'm fine. Why do I need to see the doctor?"

"To take out your stiches. And besides you're still grounded."

"Why?!" Christina whined. "Like it said it wasn't my fault I got hurt it was those ghosts." Everyone except for Sam who was waiting for his dad to finish cutting his pancakes froze and stared at the girl. John looked at Jerry and Amanda who looked as though Christina admitted they were aliens in disguise.

"Ghosts?" John asked and Jerry started to laugh weakly.

"You know kids and their imagination." Jerry shot a dark look at his daughter who quietly picked at her food. "There's no such thing as ghosts. Or demons or anything else she might say." It was then John noticed the large amount of silver knives, salt containers and sigils for protection that were scattered on the walls at main points of the house. However, he decided to ignore.

''yeah, I guess so'' John nodded, turning his attention back to Sam.

_/_

 **A WEEK LATER…**

It was 8PM and two old miners found themselves walking back from work at the only mine that still remains Calumet, everyone has told then that the mine in question, was a lost cause, there´s no copper to find there anymore, but still, the two old men, were stubborn enough to try and look for something.

After a few minutes of walking, the two miners passed in front of the old Italian Benefit Society building and Louie, the older of them, look at the building with a bit and sadness and anger.

''that sons of a bitches'' growled Louie

''oh, how´s that Louie, why are you cursing the damn building?'' his friend asked

''it lets a dark mark on our history Faustus, not only in Calumet´s history, but in all miners' history'' Louie answered

''it's have been a long time, my friend, we should forget that'' Faustus tried to convince his friend, when suddenly, they hear someone laughing.

''what´s that?'' Louie asked, looking around the desert street

''it´s coming from inside the building'' Faustus said

''I bet those teenagers are trying to pull a prank on us again'' Louie said angry ''let's go get inside and scare the hell out of then.''

With an agreement, the two old man entered the building and climb the behind stairs, leading to the abandoned hall, but there´s no one there.

Scared, the two miners, turn around to get out from there, when they came face to face with a mysterious figure wearing a dark clothe

''who are you?'' Louie asked, taking a gun from his pocket and pointing to the figure

''let´s get out of here Louie'' Faustus was in panic, when suddenly they hear a shout of ''FIRE'' echoing the place. Once they knew there wasn't a fire, they stood still

''ah, shut up, there isn't any fire'' Louie barked, but to his dismay, this time, the man in front of them made a movement with his hand and the place blasted in a ball of fire, killing the miners instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DEMON FROM 1913 – Part 3**

Since Calumet was a small town any news, good or bad, spread like wildfire. The news of Louie Fieldson and Fausustus Beetletown's death was spread quickly, before lunch the next day. The story was everywhere. The hotel, school, bar and even at the church.

"The firefighters don't know what killed them!" Someone had said. "They said that there wasn't any signs of a fire inside the hall."

"So what burned them?" another asked. It was the first mystery since the tragic Christmas party of 1913 that the city of Calumet had now been thinking about.

_/_

''Dad, you will investigate it?'' Dean as they had lunch and watch Sam playing with Christina at the hotel hall

''That doesn't mean anything, Dean." John snapped. "And you will stay out of there. Do I make myself clear?"

''yes, sir'' Dean nodded unhappy

_/_

John Kelly Winchester, knew he was going to regret doing this, even after telling his son to stay out of it, however, after all the weekend hearing about the murders and the mystery an massacre in 1913 had caused to that town, his curiosity took the best of him and a afternoon, while he was taking Sam for an ice cream, he decided to ask the ice cream parlor owner about what mystery everyone was talking about.

''the mystery was what everyone is talking about'' Mrs. Sheridan, the ice cream owner said ''in a Christmas party, someone falsely shout ''Fire!'' causing an uproar in the hall and killed seventy three people, mostly kids. The mystery is that no one ever knows who started the uproar'' she said ''my father, who used to tell me this story a lot, told that the door opened itself alone after everyone died, but some other people said it was the firefighter´s who opened.''

''it´s sounds like an horror story'' John nodded

''Daddy, can I have more ice cream?'' Sam suddenly asked

"Buddy you'll need to eat dinner if you get more ice cream you will not and I heard Auntie Amanda made your favorite dinner dish." John told his son, who started to clap his hands in delight. "Now say thank you and bye to Mrs. Sharidan and let's go."

''thank you for the ice cream, Ms. Sharidan'' Sam said, ducking his head behind his father

''you are welcome Sammy.'' The woman smiled ''And don´t need to worry about this story, Mr. Winchester, that building it´s just an old building, I'm sure these are just sad coincidences''

''I hope so, Mrs. Sheridan, I hope so'' come on, Sammy' he said, taking his son´s hand and walking away.

_/_

Later that night, after making sure both his sons were sleeping, John decided to go to the abandoned building, in order to at least try to find out what was going on in there, since all of a suddenly, the citizens of Calumet, seemed to be afraid of it. This way, he took his EMF improvised advisor, a gun and goes to the site.

Once arriving there, John doesn't need to actually enter the building, to the EMF advisor start to beep fanatically and a nasty smell penetrate his nostrils.

Furious he took his gun and point to the front, however, when he heard steps approaching, John preferred to run away before someone find him and goes back, after getting more information.

_/_

The following morning was Saturday, its means no school for Dean, who was spending time, playing with his brother. Despite his anger toward John, Dean still loved his brother with all his heart and spend most of the time playing with him.

Passing lunch time, John came up with an idea, so he approached is sons, in order to tell then something.

''Dean, I was thinking, maybe you would like to know that I decided to investigate the case'' he said

''good for you dad'' the older boy told him with a boring tune

''you want to help me in this?'' he asked and Dean almost jumped in excitement

''sure dad, what I must do?''

''take your brother to the library and find everything you can about the history of this town''

''really?'' Dean sounds disappointed ''Dad, there must be another something for me to do'' he said

''my goal is to get into that building and kill whatever is inside, but first, I need to know what I'm going to face, so I will call Bobby for information's and you will do some research''

''yes, Sir'' Dean sighted bored ''hey Sammy, let´s go with your big brother to the library.'' He said, taking Sam´s hand and walking away

_/_

Once arriving at the old library, Dean settled Sam at the children´s section of books, went to find some archives and seat on the armchair near his brother, in order to read and keep an eye on him.

Just a few minutes of reading, Dean felt a movement on the floor and seconds after, his brother was practically on his lap, with a book on hand

''Dee, read to me'' he asked

''read yourself Sammy'' the older boy said ''you know how to'' True, every time they have without work or school, both John and Dean tried to teach Sam how to read or write, unfortunately, the kid´s brain doesn´t seemed to hold information well every time.

Still, he seat back on the floor and start to read

''o – onc-e upo-n a ti-time'' he stopped a little ''a k- M. Dee how this spell?'' Sam asked

''Kingdom. Sammy, Shhh, indoor voice, read inside your head'' Dean reprove him.'' Dean said getting angry and in response, Sam just stayed there, looking to the pictures of the book and talking to himself

''Sam, keep quiet'' Dean said again

''but Dean, I'm hungry'' he said

''Dude, can you wait five minutes? I have to write this things to Dad, than we can go have a hamburger'' Dean was getting out of patience

Frustrated, Sam got up, pick up a book and shove it on Dean´s head, trying to get his brother´s attention

''OUCH, Sam, what the hell? If you can´t keep yourself still, then get out of here'' Dean barked ''I have to finish this, I don´t have time for you now, just get out'' he said, looking back to the paper.

With teary eye then, Sammy realized that he wasn't wanted there and without saying another word, he walk away, in order to search to his father, who would certainly give him more attention.

_/_

Meanwhile, not far away from the library, a few minutes later, Christina and her two friends Billy and Freddy, were hung out together in the park, planning their new, but less dangerous adventure, when suddenly, the little girl spotted someone coming on their direction. It was Sam, walking alone in the park, totally disoriented an tripping in every step he took.

''Sam?'' she whispered, when suddenly, Sam took a false step and fall into his knees, crying. Immediately, the little girl leave her spot and ran to her new friend, followed by Freddie and Billy

"Christina?" Freddie called at her friend who was hugging a tall boy about thirteen hugging

"I'm lost! I want my daddy!" Sammy cryed

"It's going to be okay, Sam." Christina said gently rocking the boy back and forth. Both Billy and Freddie, both ten, looked confused as they watched their friend hugging this boy who looked older but acted younger.

"Is he an idiot?" Freddie asked and looked shocked as Christina glared up at him. "I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just that he's older and can't remember where his father is?"

"He's not an idiot, Freddie." Christina said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him to his feet. " my dad say he´s special. Now Sam where did you come from? Maybe your daddy's there."

Sam began to cry again as he sat back down. "I was with Dee. He told me to leave."

"Then why did you leave?" Christina asked once again grabbing his hand.

"Daddy said to do everything Dean told me to do." Sam sniffed rubbing his nose with his jacket sleeve. "I can't find the hotel."

"It's okay Sam. I'm heading there too!" Christina smiled at Sam who sniffed and looked down at her. His grip became stronger as he walked next to Christina who tried to make him happier by telling him that when they get back to the hotel that she'll play with him or even read a book from their small collection back at the hotel. It had indeed made Sam more cheerful.

_/_

Back at the library, Dean was finishing up his research enjoying the silence he had been given. But then the thought crossed his mind as it was too quiet for his liking. He lifted his head to discover his brother was not sitting at the table or in the child section of the library. "Sam?" He called followed by many people giving Dean a stern look. He rushed over towards the possible areas he might be able to find his brother but when they turned up empty he began to search other places. The library of Camulet wasn't that big so he knew that it wasn't going to take long to find him. "Sammy?" He called ignoring the stern looks people were once again. Fear was spreading over him as he walked over towards the front desk hoping they had seen his younger brother. "Excuse me." Dean asked his face trying to remain calm and collected but his body twitched with anxiety.

"Yes?" The older librarian asked her friendly. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my brother." Dean sighed already mentally punching himself and thinking 'I hope he's okay.' "He's about this tall," he approximated how tall his brother was. "Shaggy brown hair. Was wearing a deep teal sports jacket a red shirt and dark blue jeans?"

"Oh, yes." The librarian smiled nodding to Dean's description of his brother. "He walked through that door about ten minutes ago. He seemed pretty upset."

"Thanks!" Dean said running out of the library quickly grabbing his backpack and notebook. "Sasquatch," he said to a non-existing person as he ran. "You better be safe, preferably at the hotel and not with some stranger! Or dad is going to kill me."

_/_

Back at the hotel John was fixing some of the broken shingles as he overheard a storm was going to be come rolling in a few days from now and wanted to be prepared, when he heard someone running on gravel, before a soft curse coming from the ground. He recognized the sound of his older son and realized something wasn't right. "Dean?" John asked quickly climbing down the ladder to try and calm down his older son who was clearly having a panic attack. "Where's Sammy?"

"He's not with you?" Dean asked his green eyes widening with fear as John shook his head. "Dammit. Dad it was my fault! I take full responsibility for anything that happens to Sam."

"You should, but what happened?" John tried to ignore the fact his son didn't have his brother but saw that Dean was trying to take responsibility to admit what he did was wrong before he was told.

"Well, after you sent us to the library to look up that building, Sam was bugging me to read him a book but I had to finish this up first. Here" He quickly handed his father the notebook which John took confused before he saw Dean taking a breath to start explaining once again. "But when I looked up ten minutes later, after he wasn't talking, he was gone. He left the library without me."

"Dean! Your brother left the library alone?!" John was now grabbing Dean's shoulder's roughly but he would never hurt his son, even if this was his most idiotic mistake thus far in his eighteen years of life. "Why would he leave?"

"Daddy!" John's head whipped around seeing his youngest running towards him his arms out ready to embrace his dad. "I'm sorry! I left Dean. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." John said hugging his youngest son tightly, not seeing Dean lower his head in shame. "Why did you leave by yourself and where did you go?"

"He was with me and my friends, Freddie and Billy." Christina said standing next to Dean trying to cheer him up not liking to see people upset. "I hope you don't get mad at Sam, Mr. John. He wouldn't tell me why he was upset."

"I'm not mad at Sam, Christina" John said smiling but shot Dean a look of distrust. "I was just worried that Sam was hurt. And apparently, you took good care of him, better than everyone else'' he said looking between the little girl and his older son

_/_

Dean had just tucking his brother into bed when he heard his dad walk into the room. Sam had been asleep for twenty minutes and Dean knew that he falls asleep quickly. "Are the notes helping you?" Dean asked John hearing a notebook being placed on the nightstand. John however did not answer his son's question making Dean turn around. John was taking off his shoes before laying down ''i´m disappointed Dean, you were supposed to watch your brother, while doing this research, he could have been hurt of something.'' John said closing his eyes.

"Dad, come on. I'm sorry I messed up again." John turned on his side and Dean fought back the tears that were forming into his eyes. He looked down at his sleeping brother and waited until his father's soft snores confirmed that he had indeed fallen asleep. Dean grabbed his jacket and flashlight before giving his younger brother a soft kiss on his brother's forehead before choking out softly, "I'm sorry Sammy that I yelled at you. You are the best younger brother someone like me could ever have." He glanced at the back of his dad before he quietly walked out of the room and out of the hotel.

_/_

Dean looked over his shoulder before he walked through the front doors of the building he had spent researching. He adjusted his jacket feeling the shotgun filled with salt filled ammo. He slowly walked into the main room spreading the light from his flashlight over all the upturn chairs and tables making sure that he wouldn't be caught.

"Well, isn't this just cute?" The male voice made Dean stiffen as he whirled around before he fell to the ground after he tripped over the leg of a chair. "The young boy trying to gain his father's love and affection is going to try and take me out all by myself." Dean watched as the man's eyes went pitch black and slowly advanced towards him. "But how would you being killed make your dad love, appreciate and even trust you again?"

"Who says I was going to be killed you black eyed bitch?" The demon looked at him with a questionable look, before Dean took out his shotgun and shot at the man, knowing it was an idiotic move seeing the demon look unfazed.

"Nice try." Dean moved further into the middle of the room. "But let's see how you fair." The demon's power easily picked up Dean and raised him five feet in the air. "Don't worry, boy. Your daddy will know that you fought valiantly." Dean was sent falling to the earth screaming as he broke through the rotten floor and into darkness as the basement floor made contact with the floor and into darkness as his head made contact with the cement.

_/_

John woke up sweat beading down his face as the nightmare he had seemed to real to comprehend. "Dean?" He whispered hoping that it was indeed a nightmare that had contained his oldest getting killed to please him. But only his youngest was alone in his bed and John jumped to his feet. "Dean?" He felt something grip his heart as he feared that his oldest had run away before he saw the notebook that Dean had researched and the thought flashed through his mind. His son had left to take on this alone. He knew his son could handle a case but that same feeling of worry overcame him. John quickly slipped on his shoes before running quietly down the hallway to knock on the Pole's door.

"Mr. Winchester?" Amanda asked, John felt really bad waking her up so late in the evening but he had to try and find his oldest. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Pole I'm sorry to bother you but I need your husbands' help." John said.

"Why?"

"My son's missing."

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but Jerry left just a few minutes ago." Amanda said rubbing her eyes. "If you need to find your son, I'm willing to keep an eye on Sam for you while you go."

"Thank you so much!" John said with a smile before he quickly ran out of the hotel and rushed to his car. Upon seeing the trunk still slightly open, John inched closer before looking inside and saw that one of his shotguns was missing. "No! No! No!" John cried slamming the trunk down before jumping into the driver's seat. His son was by himself on a case he barely knew about. He only wish he wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this chapter sounds a little rushed, but i must say i´m already getting out of my ideas, so i have this chapter as an ending of the mystery and next chapter, will be the ending of the story.**

 **I hope you still enjoy it**

* * *

 **THE DEMON FROM 1913 – Part 4**

The impala screamed down the empty main street until it slid out in front of the dark silent building. Once there, John rushed to his trunk to grab another shotgun before rushing towards the front door which, when he arrived closer it was opened. "Dean?" John whispered harshly. Something moved from a room that was just behind a set of closed doors and John rushed towards the room opening it shotgun ready to fire. But who he saw was someone he didn't expect.

Jerry Pole stood shocked shining his light from his flashlight in John's eyes. "John, why are you here?" He sounded anxious as if he was seeing someone behind his wife's back.

"I'm looking for my son..." John said his eyes dashing from side to side sensing restless spirits. "Why are you here?"

"Taking care of a case." Jerry said slowly.

''you are a hunter?'' John asked and the other man nodded

''I have been hunting since 1979 after a werewolf crossed my path and almost killed my group on camping. Then I moved here to Calumet after marriage, both to my children grown safety and for solve this mystery I am taking care of.'' Jerry said

''short version of a long story, I'm part time hunter, but right now I have other priorities, I have to find my son who disappear''

''Samuel?'' Jerry asked

''Sam is fine, I kindly asked Mrs. Pole to take care of him, but Dean disappear and I'm afraid he had come here.'' John said ''i was researching about this case and Dean was trying to help me, he ignored my directed order and came here alone.''

''well, I must tell you then that your son Samuel is in good hands, Amanda is very good with kids and apparently, Christina is very kin of that kid.'' Jerry smiled ''look, John, I offer you my help to find your son Dean, but we need to take care of this case as well''

''I used to tell Dean that great minds think alike, thanks for the help'' John nodded ''so, what is this case about?''

''there´s a demon in this place, he killed 73 people in December 1913 and now it´s back, after eighty years'' Jerry explained

"A demon?" John asked surprised, but before the other man could answer, the room attar to getting colder

"FIRE!'' a voice shouted and the front doors slammed shut and the two men pointed their guns to different directions

''what a hell!'' one of then barked when something rammed into John and Jerry making them fall to the ground. But the sound of footfalls as the doors rammed opened once again. Soon the smell of sulfur enveloped both John and Jerry. "You stupid mortals!" They were both sent up into the air and slammed against the walls. Both sets of shotguns from their hands clattered down to the floor. "You spoiled my fun!"

"Are you the one that hurt my daughter and killed those people?" Jerry asked his voice shaking against the strain from the demon's power.

"Maybe, I did a lot of things in my many years of being on this earth. Like for instance, back in December 1913, my lovely meat suit and I screamed 'Fire' just to see what would happen. Oh it was beautiful. The sound of the screaming was all the Christmas Carols I cared to listen to. Oh it was magnificent." Jerry and John groaned in anger as the demon slowly walked over towards the fallen shotguns and kicked them across the floor until they heard it land on something hard. "Then when those three foolish kids decided to come inside knowing about what I had done. I had to teach them a lesson about trespassing into a rotting old building. Oh, they were so scared." The demon laughed a cold hollow sound with no amusement. "Then those two pathetic workers thinking they would come and try and solve this place. Had to kill them quickly."

John and Jerry shot a look trying to figure out what to do if they couldn't escape the demon's powers. "Oh, and then there was this kid. Eighteen about six feet tall. Shortly cut blond spiky hair trying to prove to his father he can be given another chance. Thought killing me might make him so proud of him. But he fought and died valiantly." John shivered as fear encased his mind. "Oh I loved hearing him scream as I sent him down through the floor to his death. I only wished it was slow and painful instead of fast of quick."

"You bastard." John growled tears threatening to come out of his eyes. "You killed my son?!"

"Oh, yes I did. I wished that little nosy little kids were killed too. But one will be just fine with me." The Demon took a step towards him but let out a scream of pain dropping John and Jerry. Looking behind the demon, John spotted Dean with a gun on his hand, he had shouted the creature and fallen into the floor, weekly, while holding a water bottle with a dark bold print H.W. on it.

"Dean!'' John rushed to Dean's side who fell limp again his eyes barely strong enough to stay open. John held Dean Close he wasn't going to lose a son to the dark things he hunted.

Recomposing himself, Jerry got up quickly and began to rattle off the Latin spell causing the demon to scream and fall to the floor

Soon the room was filled with dark smoke as the demon left his meat suit. The man the demon had used for so long looked around before turning around and stared at Jerry and John. "A-Are you going to arrest me?" The man quivered. John and Jerry shook their heads. "I didn't want it to happen. I'm sorry. I wanted to help but I couldn't control my body."

"You're not in trouble." Jerry said walking over towards the man before sending a knife deep inside the man's chest. John looked confused as Jerry slowly placed the man on the ground quickly wiping down the knife. "It was better for him to die quickly instead of slow and painful. Now let's get your son to the hospital. He looks like he needs it." John nodded and with help with Jerry carried Dean out of the building and to the Impala, hoping he wasn´t so late.

Fortunately, they wasn't and Dean managed to survive,


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for review and favourite my story, i´m glad you all enjoy it, but still, i apologise for the rushing ending, i´m kinding of having lost my ideas, so i just resume everything, to finish it the best way.  
**

 **Thank you one more timeand hope to see you at my next project**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **THE DEMON FROM 1913 – Part 5**

Once the demon had been vanquished, the Italian Benefit Society became just an old decrypted building, but as the town still reminded of the three children and a teenager, that were hurt and the two mine workers that were killed, the mayor decided to demolish the building. However, he promised to build a memorial on the site, for all the 1913 massacre victims and the two other miners who dies in there.

_/_

The next morning, after John and Jerry finished the hunt they had started, Dean woke up in the hospital much to John's relief. Even with the broken arm and leg, Dean was in no danger.

It was during Dean's three day stay at the hospital, John and Dean had serious talk about maturity and responsibilities. Dean sincerely promised to do better which made John utter the five words Dean thought he'd never hear, "I'm proud of you, Dean."

But before John could completely forgive Dean he needed to apologize to Sam, which Dean did at the hospital when Sam came to visit and make fun of his brother for getting hurt.

_/_

The Winchesters decided to stay in town till Dean fully recover, after all, as John said, he won't be able to watch both Sammy and Dean alone, so he decided to stay till at least the beginning the next year and go back to Lawrence, Kansas, in order to get a real job and get Sam in some special school. In the meantime, he continued to work at the Hotel and helped in the Italian Benefit Society's demolishing.

_/_

Then, the second week of 1998, he thanked the Pole Family for their hospitality and promised to came back as soon as they could, in order to visit and see the memorial the mayor had planned to build.

The only one who didn´t enjoyed John´s decision, was young Christina, as the girl get attached to the Winchester family, especially Sam, during their time in Calumet, it was kind of hard to her, seen they leaving.

She insisted to them to stay and even told John that the boys could sleep in her room if they wanted and in response, the older man who found her a incredible little girl, just bent down and hugged her, thanking her for be a good friend to Sam, helping him and taking care of him, but, even if they needed to go, she was going to be always welcome for a visit.

"John," Amanda walked out holding a paper plate with a small mountain of sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. "I made these for your trip."

"You didn't have to." John gratefully took the plate and set them on top of the his impala. "Thanks."

"Well you did my family and this town a favor. I wish I could help some more."

"You've done plenty." John said smiling and looked up as Sam jumped off the top of the steps and laughed as he pointed behind him.

"I win, Dean!" He exclaimed before Dean appeared with a slightly pale face an arm still in a sling and walked with a slight limp.

"Yeah, I knew you would. You were always the faster one." Dean chuckled before catching eyes with John. John smiled back at him.

''Sammy, you are not forgetting anything?'' the father asked and in response, the special pre-teen looked confused at him. ''tell your friend bye, bye and say thank you, to Mrs. Pole'' upon hearing this, Sam immediately ran to Amanda and Jerry and engulfed both woman and man in a hug

''thank you, Mrs. Pole, thank you, Mr. Pole'' he said ''bye, bye, Chris, I hope you came to visit'' Sam smiled.

''it was nice to meet you too, Sammy'' she smiled ''here, I have this book to you'' Christina said giving her fiend a copy of Green Eggs and Ham, by Doc Seuss

''Sam I Am!'' exclaimed the older/younger boy, taking his present ''you read to me, Daddy?''

''as soon as we got to Uncle Bobby I will'' John smiled and after Dean thanked everyone and John shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Pole, the tree Winchesters got into the car and drive away from Calumet, without looking back.

_/_

''you know dad'' Dean commented after a few minutes of ride. Sam was sleeping at the backseat and father and Son, decided to have some adult conversation for a while. ''I think our time here have been educational, you know'' he said

''no, I don't, what are you mean, Dean?'' the father asked confuse

''whatever we pass by a historical place, better if we don't get in'' Dean started ''otherwise, we will have problems'' the young man laughed and in response, John just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Things are finally getting back to normal between him and his sons, as norml could be.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And now, a little song, telling the true story of the 1913 events...  
**

 **1913 Massacre**

 **Woody Guthrie**

Take a trip with me in 1913,  
To Calumet, Michigan, in the copper country.  
I will take you to a place called Italian Hall,  
Where the miners are having their big Christmas ball.

I will take you in a door and up a high stairs,  
Singing and dancing is heard everywhere,  
I will let you shake hands with the people you see,  
And watch the kids dance around the big Christmas tree.

You ask about work and you ask about pay,  
They'll tell you they make less than a dollar a day,  
Working the copper claims, risking their lives,  
So it's fun to spend Christmas with children and wives.

There's talking and laughing and songs in the air,  
And the spirit of Christmas is there everywhere,  
Before you know it you're friends with us all,  
And you're dancing around and around in the hall.

Well a little girl sits down by the Christmas tree lights,  
To play the piano so you gotta keep quiet,  
To hear all this fun you would not realize,  
That the copper boss' thug men are milling outside.

The copper boss' thugs stuck their heads in the door,  
One of them yelled and he screamed, "there's a fire,"  
A lady she hollered, "there's no such a thing.  
Keep on with your party, there's no such thing."

A few people rushed and it was only a few,  
"It's just the thugs and the scabs fooling you,"  
A man grabbed his daughter and carried her down,  
But the thugs held the door and he could not get out.

And then others followed, a hundred or more,  
But most everybody remained on the floor,  
The gun thugs they laughed at their murderous joke,  
While the children were smothered on the stairs by the door.

Such a terrible sight I never did see,  
We carried our children back up to their tree,  
The scabs outside still laughed at their spree,  
And the children that died there were seventy-three.

The piano played a slow funeral tune,  
And the town was lit up by a cold Christmas moon,  
The parents they cried and the miners they moaned,  
"See what your greed for money has done."


End file.
